Abstract Modifications of transfer RNA (tRNA) molecules occur after transcription and constitute an essential step to promote cellular fitness and viability. Of interest is the m1G37 modification, which takes place at almost all tRNA molecules that have the G37 base immediately adjacent to the 3'side of the anticodon sequence. The m1G37 modification is important for maintaining the tRNA reading frame specificity on the ribosome during protein synthesis. Elimination of this modification increases ribosomal errors in protein synthesis and elevates frequencies of frame shifts. The enzyme that catalyzes the m1G37 modification is tRNA(m1G37) methyl transferase, which transfers the methyl group of S-adenosyl methionine (AdoMet) to the N1 position of G37 in tRNA. The bacterial enzyme, known as TrmD (encoded by the trmD gene), is essential for growth in E. coli, Salmonella typhimurium, and Streptococcus pneumoniae. An unexpected recent finding is that while TrmD is highly conserved among bacterial species, it shares little sequence or structural homology with its eukaryotic and archaeal counterpart (known as Trm5, encoded by the trm5 gene). This establishes TrmD and Trm5 as a pair of analogous enzymes that use distinct structural folds to catalyze the same reaction to synthesize the growth-dependent m1G37 in tRNA. The separation of TrmD and Trm5 along the split of bacteria from eukarya- archaea thus raises the medically relevant and attractive prospect of selective targeting of the bacterial TrmD. This proposal is aimed at providing a strong biochemical and molecular foundation that is necessary for the success of such drug targeting. Two aims of the project are to determine the molecular and structural basis of TrmD and Trm5 for their recognition of AdoMet and tRNA and the dynamic recognition process that leads to catalysis. The third aim will determine the role of the m1G37 modification on the ribosome during the decoding process. Together, these aims combine the strengths and interests of two presently separate fields (enzymology of tRNA modification, and ribosome structure and function) to address key issues that will have long-term impact on human health and bio-defense against bacterial pathogens.